The Bois Story
by ur-for-sure
Summary: A recollection of the adventure the bois follow on, meeting new people, and trying to take down the Omniment for thier own personal gain


The Bois Story

Chapter 1- The Hunt

Exterior: Abandoned Minecraft Mineshaft

Interior: The Group of Mitchell Dylan, Rye Bread, and Jimbo continue there search for the Mark boi

MD: Ey where's my veebba Markie at

Rye:I don't know but we gotta find him before Bowser takes him to the Mushroom Kingdom

Jimbo: *screaming autistically racial slurs*

MD: Don't worry bois we gonna find our big boi Markie

Jimbo: Don't you just hate fucking Jews

Rye: Jimbo stop with the shit, you're only here cause we needed a third person and Mark can't cause he's lost nibba

portal opens*

MD:Wait is that him?!

The Alien from the movie Paul (2011) comes out*

Paul: I think I might know where you're friend is

the three stare at him and then gang rape him because that Shit's not fly zone*

Jimbo: Don't fuck with us Paul

Rye: Yea, where's our bud

Paul: He's…He's in the…

Chapter 2- The Escape

Exterior: Mushroom Kingdom

Interior: Markie tries to escape the clutches of the Koopa King, Bowser

Mark: Hey the fuck am I doing here, I'm trying to get back to my own omniverse faggot I don't fuck with the lames like you

Bowser: You've been stepping on my niggas in the Turtle Gang for quite a while now so you know that I'm gonna have to pull up with the glock now

Mark wiggles out of restraints and waits to attack the King*

Bowser: You're a lil' fucker and if I see you in my hood again Imma run up on you and guess what you tried runnin up on me so you gonna get the glock

Mark: Oh yea King Cuck I'll wipe you

Mark does a triple backflip onto his feet and grabs his switchblade from its holster*

Mark:I have my gang lookin for me you ain't got shit on me you rip off Ninja Turtle

portal opens, and Paul and the Bois, and sadly Jimbo come out*

Paul: we're about to serve some turtle soup nigga

glock war spreads and Markie is caught between the glockfire*

Mark: I told you my gang out here flexing boi

MD: Don't worry Mark stay there I got backup coming

Mark: Is it "The One"

MD: Yea it's him

Rye: No fucking way you got him

Large Boi Portal opens to reveal "The One"*

Bowser: What it can't be, is that…

Chapter 3- Glock Battle

Exterior: Mushroom Kingdom

Interior: The Bois and the Turtle Gang are locked in intense battle and Mark is caught in between immense fire

Bowser: It's…

Lil' Boom: *cutting off Bowsers sentence while Fuck Clowns plays in the background* Bowser you think you can fuck with the bois and get away with it

Bowser is speechless from fear*

Lil Boom: BOWSER DISS TRACK

Lil' Boom drops the most fire mixtape in a millennia and gives Markie a window of opportunity to get to the bois

Mark: That's right you shell bitch, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE GREAT JOURNEY

shocked by the sheer force of the Diss Track the Mario Omniverse explodes and the Turtle Gang is forced to take shelter in another omniverse as for our heros, they enjoy a post-rescue lunch by the firepit*

Jimbo: That was fucking intense

MD: Yea it was pretty woke

Mark: what a great journey

Jimbo: what now

lil' boom prepares a boom pie filled with the flesh of fallen koopas*

MD: Now we have to find Peach she has some info on the Turtle Gang that we need A$AP Rocky

Chapter 4-A Great Journey

Exterior: A Campfire near the Explosion of the Mario Omniverse

Interior: The Bois recollect the days events and are in search of Merchant Peach, Mark talks with an Old Ally on the Great Battles

Mark: Yes I remember the wars ok, shit still has me fucked

Person on the Phone: you got your Flame Hammer right

Mark: No it's been confiscated by the Turtles while I was in their clutches

Phone Person: How are you going to Great Journey

Mark hangs up the phone and throws his hands up in the air*

Jimbo: What is the Great Journey you Arab

Mark: What it is is none of your root tootin bee's wax bud that's what

Mark goes to his tent and sits quietly and the others indulge themselves in the meat of the Koopa People*

Lil' Boom serenades everyone with a mixtape and Mitchell Dylan goes into the tent to find Mark sleeping with a book by his side*

He reads its cover*

MD: "The Great Journey"

Mitchell opens the book and is scarred when he sees Mark and Kirby Eiffel Towering some poor Vietnamese woman*

MD: what a great journey

MD walks back to the group*

Jimbo: So what is The Great Journey

MD: Nothing bud, must be a mystery

Rye: I received a transmission from Merchant Peach

Jimbo: I thought she was a princess

Rye: Used to be, Used to be

Chapter 5-Merchant-Verse

Exterior: Campfire Early Morning

Interior: Our Heroes prepare to go to the Merchant-verseB14

(unlike other omniverses, a Merchant-verse has is strictly regulated by the Omniment,The Government of all Public Omniverses)

Rye: Everyone got there disguises ready

Jimbo: Why do we need disguises, like fuck

Rye: Because we're on the Omniment's Watch List for being part of multiple parts of the Terrorist Attacks happening recently

Jimbo: Oh yea, forgot about that

MD: Yea we need to find Merchant Peach and Mike-Boi

Jimbo: Why Mike-Boi

Mark: Because he's a Crooked Cop that's going to help us get to Peach safely and we definitely need it Jim-Nut

Our Heroes go and cross the border to the Merchant-verse safely*

They find the meeting spot and find Mike-Boi*

Mike: We've been expecting you Gang

Lil' Boom:We?

Mike: Yea, Me and this pack of donuts I was hungry bitch

Lil' Boom nods in agreement*

Mike: Now let's get you to Peach, some of Omni Service is looking for you so let's hurry to Peach's Mushroom Shop

Mark: Yes let's flex on down there

Chapter 6-Peach Sells The News

Exterior: Merchant Peach's Mushroom Shop

Interior: The Bois with help from Paul's Cloaking technology get to the shop safely to see what info she has about the Turtle Gang

Paul: Why the fuck did I use my cloak tech just to find this bitch

Peach: I used to be royalty and you are too, a royal pain in my ass that is

Paul sits outside and contemplates life for a while*

Peach: Ok now that we got Paul outta here, The Turtle Gang moved to a Sanctuary Omniverse, which protects them from the Omniment and you guys but if you manage to get them out of there you can finish them off for good

Mark: What's the Sanctuary Omniverse called?

Peach: The Canada Omniverse, in its walls you can't even talk out of turn it's impossible, the air there is so thick as to make it impossible to say or do mean shit

Jimbo: Yea Imma stay at the campfire for that one or I'll fucking die to those fucking Moose-Fuckers

MD:Let's get that shit under wraps I want these gotta outta my Hood cause I don't need em' tryna run up on me no mo' you feel

Mike:I don't have jurisdiction there, you guys are gonna be on your own and those fuckers are crazy, they can kill you with their niceness

Mark: We have to take the risk, so I can slit those little bitches throat and Great Journey them

Mitchell Dylan throws up from the thought of the Great Journeying*

Mark: you ok Dylbert

MD: yea just a little sick that's all

Dylan lies as to not unfold the Great Journey info onto everyone*

Mega-Glockfire is heard from outside and shit hits the fan*

Chapter 7- Caught Buying

Exterior: The Front of Peach's Mushroom Shop

Interior: The Bois here Mega-Glockfire and run outside to see Paul (2011) shot

Paul: You fuckers, I'm played by Seth Rogan you can't kill me off

Police:No Alien Terrorist Ass-Necks allowed

Police kill of Paul (2011)*

MD: Shit they fucking found us, this shit ain't woke this shit sleep vro

Police look over to see the bois*

Police: Hey you Terror-Faggots get over here so we can end you worthless fucking life

Mark disarms the Police Officer and proceeds to snap his neck in front of a school of children*

Mark:You know who the fuck I am, I don't take shit from boys in blue

The Bois, Peach, and Mike-boi flee the Merchant-Verse so they don't get wiped by the PoPo*

Jimbo: Fucking Pigs Donut eating ass eaters, go kill a minority or something

Rye: Welp, I guess we can't go back there, and why are we chasing you down aren't you royalty why the fuck did we have to go to the Merchant-Verse to get you Peach

Peach: Well, a while back when the Turtle Gang still was in the Mario Omniverse before you fuckin wiped it off the map, I had an affair with Toad and I couldn't show my face there anymore but it's whatever now cause you blew up the whole fucking Omniverse

Mike: look guys I can't go to the Canada Omniverse with you but here's the route to it and my Anime Waifu will help you get to it

Makoto joins the party*

Mitchell Dylan and Rye Bread stare at each other put on dark shaders on and say in sync*

MD and Ryan: Death Road to Canada

The Gang enters The Marrow (a sub-omniverse that links omniverses together) and make to the exit leading to the Death Road*

Chapter 8-DRTC

Exterior: In a Prius

Interior: The Bois, Peach, and Makoto have made it 14 of the 15 days it takes to get to the Border of the Canada Omniverse

MD: Damn these Zombos are pains in the ass

Rye: Yea I'm still shocked those bandits beat Lil' Boom in a Pose-Off and killed em'

Makoto: At least we got FatBoy now

Fatboy: Nigga you gotta invest ya money so even when you taking Power Naps you making money

Fatboy starts handing everyone $100 bills*

Fatboy: Invest this in beating the Turtle Gang's Fucking Shell Ass

Jimbo: I'm gonna spend this on a Confederate Flag

Rye: We're almost at the Border Gang

Siege Mode starts*

Everybody gets swarm fucked by a shit ton of Zombies*

Canadian: Sorry but we had to do it to ya

Canadian Official drops giant sorry on the Zombies and kills all of them*

MD: Thanks for the help bud

Canadian: No problem, eh

Mark: Can you help us find the Turtle Gang, we need to clean em' out before they start causin more trouble

Canadian: Sorry bud, I can't do they we pinky promised not to tell where they are

Makoto: This is hopeless

Fatboy: Listen Nigga, these Koopa Fucks tryna flex on me, my bois, my money, and my shoes so you betta find me dem turtles or Imma have to invest into your funeral

the Canadian Omniverse scared to be overtaken by Fatboy's overwhelming negativity gives up the Turtle Gang in shackles to the Bois*

Fatboy: We eating good tonight bois

Mark: Give me that Girl Koopa, Papa Mark is gonna have a good time tonight boy

Mark calls someone on the phone and goes to his tent setup*

MD: Well bois now that the Turtle Gang is gone we have to deal with a new problem

Jimbo: What is it Faggot Jew

MD: We gonna take on the Omniment

Rye: You crazy, there too strong, how do you expect to do that

MD: First by assassinating Vice President Gru from Despicable Me then President Yeezy and then lastly, become a oligarchy and have Military Control of the whole Omnium

Peach: Let's do it I wanna to be ruler of something again

Chapter 9-Fruity Suspicions

Exterior:Fruit Bowl Omniverse

Interior: The Bois wake up in a completely different camp surrounded by the Fruit Army

Makoto: where the fuck are we

Fatboy: I got zero clue bruh, shit's wack

General Blueberry: We've intercepted your plans for control of the Omnium

MD: From who

Blueberry: From him

Bowser creeps out of the shadows*

Bowser: Never try to Shell Up to the Turtle Gang

Fruit Soldiers surround the Bois and inch closer and closer*

Blueberry: Any last words before we make you a fruit smoothie bitch

Rye: Yea I got one, where's Mark

Blueberry: Mark, who in the fuck is Mark

Mark crawls behind the Blueberry General and rips a bit of his neck off with his teeth*

Mark: The only person that touches me without my consent is my Doctor, never try and touch the bois while we sleep

The Fruit Soldiers horrified, all bow to Mark*

Mark: If you all wanna live your gonna answer to me, first get me the Pulpiest Strawberry you got here, give me a nice private room and a phone so I can call my friend

The Fruit Solders follow his demands and again Mark disappears*

Rye: So, Fruit Vros you gonna help us with a Military Take Over, so get in lines

All Omniverses connected to that Marrow Line or converted into a giant game of Civilization*

Rye: I'm need my fruit bois to conquer these worthless Omniverses

Blueberry: What am I supposed to do, you got me out of a job and all ripped up

Fatboy: Invest Money in Stocks my nigga

Makoto: How bout you invest in me Fatboy

Makoto and Fatboy have an affair on top of a giant Fruit Salad*

Mike-boi calls in to see if everyone is ok*

Mike:Is everyone ok, I heard you guys get picked up by Blueberry, Is Makoto alright

MD: Yea she's more than ok Mike-boi

Mike: Ok thanks for the update

everybody laughs at the meme that is Mike's Relationship*

Jimbo: Let's win this game of Civilization so I can beat up whoever the biggest minority in our settlement is

Peach: In time Jimbo, soon

Chapter 10-Recap

Exterior: Narrator's House

Interior: Someone completely unrelated to the story explains everything that happened in the events leading up to chapter 11

Narrator: Well, hello there, I didn't see you walk in, well take a seat and we'll go over the events leading up to the moment you will soon witness

Narrator clears his throat*

Narrator:Well Mark gets kidnapped, the boys try and save him with the help of Paul(2011), Lil' Boom drops a mixtape so hot it blows up an entire Omniverse and try to find Merchant Peach for info on the Turtle Gang

Narrator takes breath*

Narrator:Peach joins them on their Journey, Paul Dies, Mark Great Journeys, Mitchell Dylan doesn't wanna know what a Great Journey is anymore, Mike's Anime Waifu cheats on him with Fatboy and the Gang has just gotten enough resources and soldiers to take over the entire Omniment, now that we have all that outta the way let's get to the new shit your cravin

Narrator turns page*

Narrator: The Gang all sit for dinner to tell of what they'll do with the power they receive and who'll get what

(The Story now changes back to our heroes)

Fatboy: When I get that Power, I'm running a Money Factory nigga so I can help my bois invest for they futures

MD: When I get all that power I'm gonna get a bunch of thoties to do the dirty with

Rye: Are the thoties fat or ugly, Mitchell Dylan or both

MD: Vro why you gotta do me like that

Rye laughs at MD and flexes hard as shit on em'*

Rye: When I get all that power, I'm gonna buy all the games on steam and play them til' I die

Peach: Honestly I'm just gonna wear a dress and fuck Toad some more

Makoto: I'm gonna kill Mike so I don't have to tell him I ditched him for a Big Black Guy who has lots of money

Mark jumps through a window*

Mark: when I get all that money I'm gonna use it to buy young girls that I can do stuff to, the kinda stuff you have to go to therapy for

Jimbo: I think I'll be chief of police, so I can convect more Blacks than Whites

MD: Alright bois let's get it our first attack on the Omniment starts tomorrow when we wipe the VP out so flex on to bed so we can be ready to run up on em'

Chapter 11-Gru it up

Exterior:The Yellow House(minions painted that white shit yellow vro)

Interior: The bois dress as secret service minions to get into the Yellow House, the road to the VP is closing in on them

Gru: Ah my Minions, It's time to go to the embassy on Minion Island to make piece with the Purple Minions

Minion*unintelligible laughing and talk in a different language*

Gru: Yea your probably right if I knew what the fuck that meant, let's go squad

the bois dressed as minions manage to sneak onto the helicopter, Yeezy Force One, to go to the embassy on Minion Island*

the bois plan to act as a purple minions in the crowd and kill him in plain sight just like that nibba Jack Ruby did to Lee Harvey Oswald*

MD: Ight so who gonna pull the trigger on me

Rye: Dylan are you retarded obviously Mark

Mark:no Jimbo will and then he'll scream something racist and we can just call it a hate crime

everyone goes quiet*

jimbo precedes to kill Vice President Gru*

Jimbo: Your Nose is pointy as fuck you Jew

Jimbo (disguised as a purple minion)Gets shot by all the Yellow minions and causes a race war*

Fatboy: That was an asset well used

Makoto: Ight let's get outta here before we get some heat on us, I don't want the fuzz comin at me

Peach: Straight up, let's dip A$AP Rocky

Chapter 12-Papers, Please

Exterior:Minion Island, a short distance from the Race War

Interior: Vice President Gru is slain at the hands of Jimbo, after saying something racist to the Yellow Minion kind starts a race war which leaves our heroes in a predicament

Vector: Hey, you guys beat me to the punch, I'll fucking murk you

Fatboy: Who the fuck is you

Vector: I'm the original antagonist from Despicable Me bud, and you just step on the wrong vector's toes bitch

Vector gives Minion Island authorizes the Gang's names and faces to capture them*

Vector quickly gets tackle by a security officer for also committing mass acts of terrorism*

the security officer stands up and shows his face, and it's Mike-boi*

Mike: Go bois, here's the fake passports you'll need to cross Minion Borders, I'll take care of Vector and someone else

Mike-boi kills Makoto after her affairs with Fatboy gets out*

Mike:As for you Fatboy, you owe me a new Waifu and a fat wad

The bois use the Race War as a way to sneak to the Borders*

Mark: I know someone at the borders, let me handle this

Mark approaches the Border Booth and hands them the fake passports*

Mark: can I speak to Lin-Lin

Border Patrol gets Lin-Lin for Mark*

Lin-Lin: oh shit it's you, where is your pink friend who got the backside

Mark: Lin-Lin I don't got time for this shit, me and the bois need help sneaking across the border

Mitchell Dylan realizes that Lin-Lin was the Vietnamese Woman from "The Great Journey" book*

MD: Swear on Yeezy you playin right now what the fuck

Rye: What's wrong Mitchell

MD: That's the Original Great Journey

Rye doesn't get the meme, after Mark and Lin-Lin talk for a little while longer and exchange tongues, the bois find themselves on the other side of the border*

Peach: Well bois, now let's get ready to flex on the Prez

Fatboy: Yea I need him wiped yesterday you feel me

Chapter 13-PSA

Exterior:A small bar on the Minion Island's border's edge

Interior:The bois celebrate the victory with Mike-boi after meeting up with him in a small bar, they toon into the news playing on the Omni-Station

TV:Breaking News, the Gang known as GB6 are held responsible for the assassination of Vice President Gru

Mike: GB6? I guess we got off clean

MD: Mike-boi, Glock Bois Six nibba, count how many people sittin here

Mike:Mitchell Dylan, Rye Bread, Mark, Me, Peach, and Fatboy, yea that's Six, but who called us the Glock Bois Six

MD: Veebba, I called in and told those Ass Clowns the Gang Name

Rye: Why would you do that

MD: I ain't flexing on the VP and not gettin credit vro

Mark: The Fuck is wrong with you

MD: I'm tryna be Top Flexer, nobody goes unflexed

TV: Breaking News, we've tracked the GB6 to a Small Bar outside Minion Island

helicopter footage of the bar is put up on the tv*

Fatboy: Damn we getting run up on

Chapter 14-Greaser Night Battle

Exterior: Outside the Small Bar

Interior: The Bois see one of the helicopters descend to the ground and President Yeezy jumps out with a crew of his own Vector, Bowser, Shido, Liquid Snake and Monokuma jump out

Yeezy: You think you gonna Jack Ruby my boi Gru and get away with it, well GB6 I got my own crew of Glockers.

The bois look at Yeezy's Crew in utter shock*

Vector: Let's throw

Vector throws the first punch at Peach and everybody screams and picks there counterpart to fight*

Announcer: Let's see our match ups for tonight, We have Vector against Peach, Fatboy against Bowser, Rye against Monokuma, Mark against Liquid, Mike facing Shido and finally Mitchell going toe to toe with President Yeezy

The greaser night battle continues and the bois are in deadlocks, everyone throwing hard and no one budging until shit gets interesting, Mark slits Liquid Snakes Throat and hand to hand combat turns to a full on knife fight*

Fatboy: Ey Shell Nigga you gon invest in gettin Life Insurance, yo fam gon need it

Bowser: Ey fuck you

Bowser goes to shoot Fatboy buts accidentally murks Peach*

Fatboy: Ey fuck vro that's my fam

Fatboy and Bowser get into a glock battle both are fatally wounded*

MD: Aw shit it's ok Fatboy, the fam gon help you out

Mercy for Overwatch shots in and Summons Fatboy from the Grave*

(The fight continues for a couple long hours, the bois are in a constant struggle with them, and the fight starts coming to its final and finest moments)

Yeezy: Boi you can't tell me nothing

MD: I'm gonna make you touch the sky when I send you up there

Rye almost gets executed by Monokuma but hangs in with Mark's Help incinerating the fucker before he can land the killing blow*

Rye: Holy Shitballs, that stuff fuck was wild

Mark: He don't got shit on the bois

The fight getting more and more down to the wire, it narrows down to everyone to tired to fight, the bois and Yeezy's Crew to tired to fight sit and fire shots from across the empty lot, Yeezy tackles Mitchell Dylan through the bar and the final confrontation starts*

Yeezy: I just wanted you to know, never fuck with Niggas in Paris

MD: I don't know how you could…

Dylan pulls a Knife from his pocket as Yeezy whales on him*

MD: Be so Heartless

Mitchell Dylan rips a hole in Yeezy's Chest with the knife and rips his heart out, the bar gets quiet, the glockfire quiets and the fight stops, the bois have gotten their power and everything is good*

Rye: What the fuck did you do to him Dylan, Jesus Christ

MD: How could ya be so heartless, it's a fucking meme Rye, cause it's like the words to one of his songs

Rye:Well I guess we the law now let's start runnin this Omniment

Epilogue:

Mitchell Dylan, Mark, and Rye went on to run the Omniment and basically made it a worse version of North Korea

Fatboy started running a Omniment Loan Office where he help everyone invest in they futures

Jimbo was given a second chance at life when he was resurrected from his shallow grave and became a cop so he could falsely arrest minorities, and because Minions killed him goes to Minion Island once a year to participate in their verison of the Purge to kill as many of them as possible.

Mike-boi becomes an outstanding general fighting for the Omniment with his new waifu and second in command, Maki.

R.I.P.

Paul (2011)

Lil' Boom

Makoto

Peach


End file.
